


Forbidden

by 9r7g5h



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what is forbidden is what you want the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

“Please Buzz,” Woody pleaded, his voice cracking slightly as he made his request of his best friend. “Please, if you get the chance to see her, just try and talk to Jessie. Maybe she’ll listen to you better than me.”

“I’ll try, cowboy,” Buzz promised, his head nodding even though his friend could not see it over the phone. “Though I’m not sure how effective I’ll be. Your sister is a wild child, and with me being your friend and all, she might take offence if I try to interfere. Besides, she is almost twenty and-“

“Do you really think I give a flying horse shoe about how old Jessie is Buzz,” Woody asked harshly, the sudden anger in his voice overtaking the worry. “I don’t care if she’s old enough to live her own life and make her own decisions, I care about the fact that she’s been sneaking out every night for the past six months, going who knows where doing who knows what with who knows who, and I know nothing about it. I care about the fact that one of these nights she’s going to get hurt, and I won’t be there to take care of her. I care about the fact that I might be losing my baby sister. Please Buzz, can you at least try?” Buzz sighed as the voice of his oldest friend cracked, bring to mind the sight of Woody desperately pacing across the room as he was known to do when he was nervous, rubbing at the back of his neck as he struggled with the emotions that were rising within him. Shaking his head to clear it of distractions, he refocused it upon the situation he was currently dealing with.

“Hold your horses, partner,” Buzz said defensively, his free hand coming up reflectively to ward off the verbal attack. “All I’m saying is that Jessie is known to bite off the head of anyone who tries to interfere with her life. It’ll be dangerous, but I promise I will try.”

“Thank you, Buzz.”

The pure gratitude that filled Woody’s voice left an uncomfortable silence between the two as Buzz fought with the guilt that blocked his throat, his tongue suddenly far too large for his mouth. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to choke out the last few words of the conversation, ending the call with a ringing click.

“No problem, Sheriff.”

Running his hands through his hair, Buzz slowly allowed the phone to fall back onto its place next to his bedside table, its sharp metallic clattering helping to break him from his thoughts. Rolling over, his hands automatically sought the waist of the woman who lay besides him, her normally tame braid of hair scattered over the pillow. She had just arrived a few minutes ago, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath after running to his home, away from the latest of her fights with her brother. Already her string of sleepless nights and tense days had dragged her into a half sleep, her eyes half lidded as she struggled to remain awake.

“It seems that you have put me into a peculiar situation, Miss Pride,” Buzz whispered, his voice low as he raised the hand he had clasped within his own to his lips, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses along the row of her knuckles. “Either I tell my best friend that you’ve been coming here all along, and risk him finding out that we’re together, or I don’t tell him, and lose my only chances to see you without him breathing down our necks the whole time. Dilemma, dilemma.”

Rolling so that they were facing each other, Jessie flashed him a cheeky grin as she snuggled closer into his chest, her nose brushing against his neck as she let out a slow sigh of delight, comforted by the fact that he was here. Draping one of her arms over his neck, she could not help it as her eyes started to flutter shut once more, drawn towards sleep by the source of warmth besides her.

“You know, you could just do nothing. You’re talkin’ to me now, ‘aint yah? Tell Mister ‘Unable to keep his nose out of my business’ Woody that you saw and talked to me, and that I practically chewed your head off. That’ll keep him out of your hair for a few days at least, until I sneak out again. Then you can say you tried, and everythin’ will go right back to our screwed up normal.”

Chuckling as his girlfriend attempted to persuade him to keep their relationship a secret, Buzz slowly shook his head negatively as he played with the end of her braid, untwisting the individual strands of her flaming locks from their captive rumpled yellow bow.

“You know just as well as I do that this will backfire on us, and most likely will take everyone who’s helped us down too. It would be better if we just told him and got everyone else to keep quiet while we work things out.”

“But that wouldn’t be quite as fun,” Jessie pouted, reaching up to place a kiss on his neck. “And you know that I like to have fun.”

“Maybe,” Buzz replied with a shrug, “but sometime fun needs to take a back seat to responsibility. Jessie, I love you, but Woody’s my best friend, and I can’t just-“

“Shut up, Buzzy,” Jessie whispered as she pulled away from the kiss she had used to quiet him, “and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Claiming his lips once more, it was with a smirk that the astronaut responded to her advances, the issue of Woody being driven away for the moment by her.

They would need to discuss this at some point, but for tonight, the two were just happy being with what was forbidden to them.


End file.
